


The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Overstimulation

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Series: The 12 Days Of Kinkmas [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, god that sounds really weird sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got the idea for 'The 12 days of Kinkmas' from Zayn one day and decided that he really liked the idea. He got a list of six of his kinks and six of Harry's and he planned twelve days of kink exploration for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last part omfg I can't believe it's over. Well I'm not going to stop writing I don't think but this will be it at least for this series. Though I might be able to be persuaded to write more if anyone's interested. I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). Enjoy! .x

December 25

Louis took a small sip of his tea before putting the mug down on the bed side table. Harry finishes setting out their clothes and gives his wet hair another once over with a stray towel. They sit cross-legged on the bed, knees touching and fingers tangled together.

“Okay you remember what we were discussing earlier right?” Louis asked, rocking their hands between them.

“Yeah of course. Green if I’m good and we can keep going, yellow if I need a moment to breath, and red if it’s too much and we need to stop,” he smiles proudly, falling back onto his pillows, pulling the other boy with him. “Come on and get on with it already.”

“Patience,” Louis laughs as he secures the other boy’s hands to the headboard with their handcuffs, before shuffling down to lick and bite down his chest and over his hip bones. He rolls his balls in one hand, holding the base of his cock with the other, sucking on the head. He works up and down for a few minutes, bringing the other boy to an embarrassingly quick orgasm. He smirks fondly as he reaches to grab the bottle of lube. Louis reaches down with his slicked fingers, quickly stretching the other boy before pushing in slowly. They both groan when their hips meet, rocking together gently.

“Fuck Lou,” Harry bites out through clenched teeth.

“Are you good? What color?” he asks breathlessly, pausing his movements for a second to search the other boy’s face.

“Green. I’m green please just move Lou, come on,” burying his face in the taller boy’s neck Louis obliges, sliding out before thrusting back in hard. Harry moans brokenly as he comes suddenly, clenching hard around the other boy. Groaning Louis thrusts a few more times before coming in the other boy. Pulling out he quickly replaces his cock with two of his fingers, the other boy gasping and jerking his hips. Louis slides down the bed until he’s resting on his stomach, mouth hovering next to his hand, hot breath washing over the younger boy. 

“Color?” Harry hesitates for a moment, making him stop and look up the long expanse of torso to lock their eyes.

“G-green?” he huffs, looking torn.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” he hesitates before making to remove his fingers.

“No, no! I’m green I promise please don’t stop,” he pleads, clenching like he’s trying to keep Louis’ fingers from moving.

“Okay, but if you want me to stop, you’ll tell me right?” Harry nods enthusiastically, pushing down onto his fingers. Louis leans in licking around his fingers and pressing into Harry’s prostate. Pulling his fingers back he replaces them with his tongue, licking in and around messily. Harry’s pulled to the edge remarkably soon, groaning as more white is added to the growing mess reaching up to his chest. Not giving him a moment to come down, Louis quickly reaches up and grasps his cock. Squinting through the growing tears, he wants to bat the older boy’s hands away while simultaneously not wanting him to stop.

“Lou no, please no more, I can’t,” his voice cracks as he squeezes his eyes tightly shut and his jaw drops, slack. He comes painfully dry, trying to pull himself away, sobs bubbling out of his chest. Louis quickly reaches up, hastily getting rid of the handcuffs and pulling the taller boy in to curl up against his body. He strokes over his hair and back, wiping tears off his face and whispering soft endearments into his temple.

“You did so good babe, so beautiful, so amazing, I love you so much,” he keeps mumbling nonsense as he listens to the other boy’s breathing even out into quiet snores. He chuckles quietly, resolving to let the boy have a few hours of sleep.

***

Louis wakes Harry to throw his clothes on when their families arrive and they all gather into the living room to sing Louis happy birthday and start onto the gifts. They’re all lying sprawled around the room, surrounded in bits of wrapping paper, wiping stray frosting off their chins, when Louis perks up remembering.

“Oh wait! There’s one more,” the older boy digs around behind the tree, popping back around with a silver gift, wrapped neatly. He hands the small present to Harry who looks up curiously. The older boy nods for him to open it, settling back next to him on the plush carpet.

Harry unwraps the tiny box and opens it to find a simple black band, glittering in the twinkling lights of the tree behind him. Gasping he looks up at his boyfriend, seeing their families clapping happily out of the corner of his eye. Louis smiles softly taking his hand, looking down at the pale skin and rubbing over the knuckle of his slim fourth finger.

“I know we’re still too young to get engaged, but. I just want you to know that, at least for me, this is forever. And one day I’ll propose to you proper, but for now I just want you to remember how much you mean to me. You’re kind of it for me curly and I honestly wouldn’t have it any other way,” he looks up to see the other boy’s eyes wet and his lips spread in a beaming smile. Harry crooks his eyebrow wiggling his fingers and then watching as the older boy slips the ring on, kissing the knuckle before leaning back up to give him a peck on the lips.

“Even though it’s quite obvious; you’re it for me as well. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can’t imagine not, if I’m honest. Nor do I want to. I want to imagine us years down the line getting married and having kids and eventually grandkids and growing old together,” by the time he’s finishing there are tears openly streaming down everyone’s faces.

“God, could you two be anymore adorable?” Gemma gushes, immediately being followed by the sound of the phone ringing from the other side of the room. Lottie stands up and skips over to answer it.

“Stylinson residence, Lottie speaking,” chuckles fill the room as she walks back over to everyone putting the phone on speaker and standing it up in the middle of the coffee table. “Niall wants to talk to everyone.”

“What do you want Niall, we were in the middle of a very emotional moment,” Louis says smirking and cuddling up to his boyfriend. Niall laughs, voice muffled, before starting to talk.

“So remember how I’ve been trying to explain to you about the whole age difference deal…”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for the colors wasn't mine but I can't for the life of me remember where I read the idea from .x


End file.
